Makeover Love and Dream
by Eloisa J.F
Summary: HIATUS untuk waktu yang sangat lama./Suatu hari, Hinata menemukan sebuah gelang yang tak ada pemiliknya. Ketika dipakai, muncul sesuatu yang ajaib dari gelang itu. Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi?/Warning inside. Mind to Read and Review? :D


**This is my 3rd fic. Akhirnya, bisa juga buat ini fic. Fic sebelumnya dibiarkan dulu, ya? Silahkan membaca fic terbaru saya ini.**

**.**

**.**

**Judul : Makeover Love and Dream**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Makeover Love and Dream © Nadya Tsurunna Hi-chan**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : AU. Suatu hari, Hinata menemukan sebuah gelang yang tak ada pemiliknya. Ketika dipakai, muncul sesuatu yang ajaib dari gelang itu. Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi?**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo banyak, EYD salah, A/N dimana-mana.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Fairy in the Bracelet**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata POV**

Tak terasa, libur musim panas telah berakhir. Waktunya untuk masuk ke sekolah yang baru. Ya, tepatnya aku sekarang sudah SMA. Setelah menjalani OSPEK yang begitu melelahkan, harusnya aku merasa bersyukur karena berhasil masuk Konoha High School (SMA Konoha) yang merupakan SMA favorit itu. Tapi, aku merasa tidak percaya diri. Aku juga takut tidak mempunyai teman di KHS (Konoha High School). Kumohon, Kami-sama. Tolonglah aku!

**End's of Hinata POV**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Gadis berambut indigo –Hinata namanya- itu tengah memasak makanan untuk seluruh anggota keluarganya. Aroma dari masakan buatannya bahkan tercium sampai meja makan tempat anggota keluarga lainnya menunggu. Ada Hiashi Hyuuga, sang Ayah yang terlihat tengah membaca koran pagi ini. Kakak sepupunya, Neji Hyuuga, sedang sibuk merapikan baju seragamnya. Juga ada Hanabi Hyuuga, sang adik, yang sedang asyik menyisir rambut panjangnya. Semua punya kesibukannya masing-masing.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata datang menghampiri mereka dengan membawa sarapan. "Silahkan makanannya, Tou-san, Neji-nii, Hanabi-chan". "Hmm", ucap Hiashi. " Terimakasih, Hinata". "Ittadekimasu ~ ". Dan keluarga itu pun melanjutkan acara sarapan pagi mereka.

.

.

"Hnn, To-Tousan… ". "Ngg? Ada apa?", tanya Hiashi. "Bo-bolehkah, aku … A-aku be-berangkat ke sekolah sen…diri?", tanya Hinata gugup sembari memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Hiashi dan Neji agak terkejut mendengar ucapan Hinata. Karena dari dulu, Hinata selalu di antar jemput bila ke dan dari sekolah. Hiashi khawatir kalau terjadi apa-apa pada putri sulungnya.

"Jadi?", Tanya Hiashi. "Apa kau yakin tak mau diantar?". Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku yakin, Tou-san!", jawab Hinata mantap dan penuh harap. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Cepatlah pergi sebelum terlambat!". "Su-sungguh? Arigato, Tou-san". Hinata buru-buru menyambar tas sekolahnya –yang tergantung di kursi makan- dan segera berpamitan pada ayahnya. Kemudian, ia bergegas pergi.

"Jii-san", ucap Neji pada pamannya. "Ada apa Neji?". "Kau yakin ini yang terbaik?". Hiashi hanya mengangguk. "Awasi saja semua kegiatannya kalau kau masih merasa khawatir". Neji mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Baik, Jii-san. Kami pergi sekolah dulu". Kemudian, Neji dan Hanabi berangkat ke sekolah masing-masing menggunakan mobil Hiashi –yang di kendarai oleh Neji.

.

.

Hinata begitu gembira sekali bisa berangkat sekolah sendiri. Bahkan, dia melompat-lompat kecil –dan bisa kaubayangkan, dia seperti kembali ke umur 5 tahun. Sebenarnya, itu ia lakukan agar menghilangkan kejenuhan saat di perjalanan menuju ke Halte Bus KHS. Ya, tepat sekali! Jarak dari rumahnya ke KHS cukup jauh, sehingga Hinata harus menunggu di Halte Bus KHS terdekat.

Tiba-tiba… KREKK. Suara! Ya, suara sesuatu! Hinata merasa bahwa ia menginjak sesuatu. Dan ternyata benar! Ternyata, ia menginjak sebuah gelang –yang kira-kira muat di tangannya. Mungkin, bila debu dan kotoran yang menempel pada gelang itu dibersihkan, maka gelang tersebut layak untuk dipakai lagi.

Hinata membersihkan gelang itu, kemudian mencari-cari tulisan atau inisial dari si pemilik gelang tersebut. Tapi tak ada hasil. Tak ada inisial apapun di gelang itu. Hinata mencoba melihat sekelilingnya, barangkali di sekitar situ ada orang. Tetap tak ada hasil, tak ada seorang pun disana. Hinata sempat putus asa. Tapi kemudian, muncul sebuah ide di benaknya. Dia iseng-iseng mencoba memakai gelang tersebut. Dan ternyata, ukurannya pas sekali!. 'Wah, manis sekali gelang ini. Masih bagus pula. Kira-kira siapa pemiliknya, ya? Sayang sekali gelang sebagus ini dibuang. Ya sudahlah, kalau tak ada yang mau mengaku, gelang ini untukku saja', gumam Hinata.

Ada yang membuat perhatiannya teralih. Sebuah lonceng kecil yang tergantung di gelang itulah yang membuatnya penasaran. Hinata mencoba membunyikan lonceng tersebut. KLING… KLING… KLING… 'Sangat menyenangkan', batin Hinata.

CRINGG… Seberkas cahaya putih tiba-tiba muncul di sekitar gelang Hinata kaget, "Kyaaa!". "Psstt! Berisik tahu! Kau jangan teriak-teriak, dong! Telingaku jadi sakit, nih! Lagipula, ada perlu apa kau memanggilku?", tanya suara seseorang. "E-eh. Ka-kau … ", Hinata terheran-heran melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya. Dia melihat seekor… bukan! Sesuatu… juga bukan! Lebih tepatnya seorang gadis bertubuh mungil -yang sedang terbang- dengan sepasang sayap di punggungnya. Hanya satu kata, PERI! Peri tersebut berkacak pinggang dan mengernyitkan dahinya. Mungkin kesal karena Hinata berteriak tadi.

"Ka-kau… Apa kau ini peri sungguhan? Dan kau bisa bicara?", tanya Hinata. "Tentu saja aku ini sungguhan. Kau pikir aku ini mainan-yang-bergerak-menggunakan-batere? Pasti aku bisa bicara! Aku 'kan sedang bicara padamu…ngg…?". "Ah, a-aku Hinata Hyuuga. Pa-panggil saja Hinata", jawab Hinata. "Oke, Hinata! Perkenalkan, namaku Tenten. Aku adalah 'Peri Makeup' ", jawab si peri yang bernama Tenten. "Hah? Peri…Makeup?", Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya tandak tidak mengerti. "Tentu! Setiap peri punya tugasnya masing-masing. Dan tugasku adalah membuat seseorang atau sesuatu menjadi lebih cantik, indah, dan menarik dari sebelumnya", jelas Tenten disertai 'oh'-nya Hinata.

"Lalu, apa kau… Tinggal di dalam gelang ini?", tanya Hinata. "Fufufu, kau ini aneh! Masa' aku muat tinggal di tempat sesempit itu? Itu hanya media untuk memanggilku. Jika seseorang membutuhkanku, maka cukup dengan membunyikan lonceng yang ada di gelang itu maka aku akan segera datang. Yah, tapi sekarang aku tak punya tempat tinggal, sih. Jadi sekarang terpaksa deh, aku tak boleh jauh-jauh dari gelang itu. Karena kalau tidak, tugasku takkan bisa kukerjakan apabila gelang itu hilang. Begitupun para peri yang lainnya", jelas Tenten panjang lebar.

"Nah, karena sekarang kau adalah pemilik gelang itu, maka sekarang aku akan berterima kasih padamu!". "Berterima kasih? Tapi untuk apa?", Hinata heran. Tenten memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja karena mau menyimpan gelang ini. Aku akan membantumu dan memenuhi permintaanmu, tapi dengan satu syarat!". "Apa syaratnya?". "Kau harus memberiku tempat tinggal dan biarkan aku menjadi perimu. Bagaimana, apa kau setuju?". "Ba… baiklah kalau begitu. Kau boleh tinggal di rumahku, kok", jawab Hinata tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Nah, kau diam disitu dan pejamkan matamu. Biarkan aku memberikan sedikit sentuhan pada penampilanmu!", seru Tenten. Hinata menurut, kemudian ia pun memejamkan matanya. Tenten mengucapkan sebuah mantra dan mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Hinata. TRINGGG…

.

.

_Apa yang dilakukan Tenten dan bagaimana dengan penampilan Hinata nanti?_

_Lalu, bagaimanakah hari pertama Hinata di KHS? Apakah biasa saja atau …_

_Nantikan kelanjutannya di chapter 2._

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N : Bagaimana? Fic yang sangat aneh bukan? Saya lagi gak ada ide. Jadi ceritanya gini, deh. Maaf ya, pendek banget nih chapter 1. Tapi mudah-mudahan di chapter 2 nanti bisa lebih panjang dari ini (Amin… ^o^). Baiklah, saya kira cukup segitu yang bisa saya sampaikan (emang pidato?). Setelah selesai (makan?) membaca fic ini, jangan lupa untuk…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

_^^ Nadya Tsurunna Hi-chan ^^_


End file.
